marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolts Vol 1 143
(Title) (Story) | Production1_1 = Damien Lucchese | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Writer1_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler1_1 = Miguel Sepulveda | Inker1_1 = Miguel Sepulveda | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Albert Deschesne | Quotation = You're a mutant, too. You can read minds enough to predict any attack your opponent will make. So you will be able to -- anticipate every move I make -- and do absolutely -- nothing about it -- because I -- am -- the -- fastest -- man -- on -- Earth. | Speaker = Quicksilver | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = Iron Man has hacked into the Iron Patriot armor, rendering Osborn incapable of fighting. Over his comm, he demands that the Thunderbolts bring the Spear of Odin to him. Elsewhere in Asgard, Scourge has obtained that Spear of Odin and is ready to bring it to Osborn. However, Paladin empties his entire gun magazine into his face. Meanwhile, Amadeus Cho tells Ghost to stop phasing through the Vision. Meanwhile Ghost explains to the former that it was his transmission he intercepts. He asks where Hercules and Quicksilver are, for they are the ones needed the most. Cho admits that Hercules isn't available and Quicksilver is probably on the other side of the planet and his Gameboy doesn't have enough juice to contact him. Therefore, Ghost gives it a small power boost. It reaches Quicksilver in Transia, who quickly runs off. Back with Paladin, Grizzly punches him for being a traitor and attempts to choke him with the spear. Ant-Man attempts to help out, only for Grizzly to focus his attention on him, challenging him to do what he does best -- hide. Ant-Man is eager to oblige him, as he shrinks down and enters Grizzly's ear, where he kicks his eardrum, causing his victim severe pain. Mr. X takes the opportunity to recover the spear, considering that it's the perfect weapon for him. However, the Vision, fully repaired, engages him. But because his brain is as close to human, X is able to block his energy beam with the spear, before slamming it on the ground, causing a shockwave that sends the Mighty Avengers flying. But before he could revenge himself on Cho for the arrow stunt, Quicksilver arrives. With his speed, Quicksilver proves to fast for X, who is unable to react in time. While Ant-Man snatches the spear, the Mighty Avengers decide to take out the other Thunderbolts. Stature and Quicksilver capture Grizzly while Vision fries the systems of Ghost's phase suit; he explains to a dismayed Cho that Ghost recently tried to kill Tony Stark. Quicksilver then recovers U.S. Agent. Stature then picks up Scourge and guesses that Paladin had a change of heart by his rapid firing onto Scourge's face. The Mighty Avengers then run off to assist Captain America. Watching the heroes run off, Paladin tells Ant-Man that he'll take the spear far from anyone who would abuse it. Ant-Man comments on how noble he is being, to which he is advised not to tell anyone, for nobody would pay Paladin ever again. As he runs off, Ant-Man attempts to ask his name but Paladin states it's just Paladin. Paladin makes a long way from Asgard, as the heroes save the day once again and the U.S. military takes the other Thunderbolts into custody. Two weeks later, Ant-Man arrives in Louisiana to tell Headsman's brother Cody about the shady business he was involved in. He gives Cody his brother's axe and costume, hoping that he could redeem his brother. As he drives off, Cody contemplates becoming a hero. Meanwhile, the Raft prison is being re-purposed. Luke Cage, who has the Thunderbolts insignia on the sleeve of his jacket, is the one who is going to manage the place but promises his wife Jessica Jones that he'll be around for dinner. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Takes place during the events of Mighty Avengers #36 and during and after the events of Siege #3. * This story is reprinted in trade paperback. Siege: Thunderbolts | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14802 }}